Tuesday Dungeon/Sample Teams/Keeper of the Rainbow-Master
Strategy This dungeon is pretty tough for a new player, but you can probably tackle it earlier than you think. Since it's not a Technical Dungeon, a friend with a buff can mostly-carry you through the whole dungeon; just be prepared for a long grind. You can also burst down the boss before he attacks if you have a solid attack-multiplier leader. Sample Teams 2x HP leader skill). Alternate leads for include or or any of the 2x ATK for dark leaders. Can use Morning Star on KoR anytime after he attacks and have plenty of turns to heal back to full. ---- 629 000 000 000 000 629 v? hp22000++ stone0 A very reliable setup. Use high-HP dark subs to reach over 22k WITH his leader skill (use Endless Corridors to check.) You can also use any of the Archangels/Noel Dragons ( , , or ), but it will take longer (due to the absence of The Morning Star.) Just grind it down (beware, it might not drop, so it is more "convenient" to do it on event days.) ---- 803 000 000 000 000 363 v? hp4500+ stone0 Similar to the below team, but requires you to have your own spike lead. This team is probably both faster and safer, since Odin's leader skill is relevant on trash floors, and Gungnir deals significant damage to KoR. The big difference is you'll have to make sure you have around/over 4500 HP (should almost never be an issue) and heal up to 100% before you take an attack. ---- 064 000 000 000 000 752 v6.1.1 hp? stone0 A very easy team to assemble as a new player. Use any Resolve lead and find a spike friend. The spike friend lets you beat the trash floors without too much worry (as long as you are confident you can activate the leader skill), and the Resolve lead lets you survive Keeper of Rainbow. Kirin is optimal since her Gravity will make the KoR fight much much shorter, but any spike lead will still be fairly effective. Just remember to heal to (near) full before KoR's next attack. ---- 107 099 004 023 079 204 v? hp5080 stone0 This team has the HP and ATK to survive through Stage 3. You'll autoheal through Stage 4, and on Stage 5, the auto-heal needs to be > (Team HP*.7)/5 to trigger Resolve without additional healing. It won't be pretty, but you'll win (bring a phone charger, it might take an hour). ---- 202 951 189 201 478 363 v? hp10000+ stone0 This team is very flexible. As long as you have Odin and something with an auto-heal Leader skill and enough RCV to heal 4440 in 5 turns, you are invincible to Keeper of Rainbow. The subs are completely up to you, and should include all the Gravity, Poison and Light nukes you can muster; like for any big HP boss. ---- 1688 000 000 000 1099 064 v? hp5000+ stone0 This is an easy build that I decided to do since I mainly run attackers. The first three floor may take some skills in clearing but since you are running attackers, it's not that hard. 4F, just stall till both and have their skill up, but the longer you stall the better. 5F is pretty easy, unless you have like no heal orbs then sucks to be you, but with (or any resolve), it's really hard to lose and since it's attackers, it won't take too long. Besides , the rest just need to be attackers, include at least one light to speed up the process, you can also try using ninjas. }}